This invention relates to cleaning implements, such as chamols, sponges and rags used for cleaning dirt, dust and debris from surfaces. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a multi-layered cloth mitten to be worn by the human hand for wiping surfaces prior to painting them. As the outer concentric layer of said mitten becomes soiled, it is removed and the wiping may be continued with the successive concentric layers of said mitten. In its simplest form the present invention is limited to a woven fabric, such as cotton, of two concentric layers in the shape of a mitten. But in its broadest scope this invention includes a plurality of woven and non-woven layers of fabric, which may include paper materials, worn by the human hand for wiping and cleaning a particular type of surface.
As it is perhaps well known, the painting of a surface requires that it be clean and it is often said that proper surface preparation is the most important step in any painting application. Normally, surfaces are abraded by several common methods and then wiped clean with a rag prior to painting but this is not efficient use of the surface area of the rag because it is usually held by the human hand in a wrinkled position causing a shrinking of the surface area by numerous small ridges or furrows which prevent much of the surface area of the rag comming into contact with the surface to be cleaned. As the ridges and furrows of the rag accumulate dirt and debris the efficiency of the rag's cleaning surface decreases and the wiping operation usually must be halted to allow altering the position of the rag or substitution altogether. It would be an obvious improvement over the present state of the art to provide a cleaning implement that would avoid these problems.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a cleaning implement having a common center which may be worn by the human hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning implement consisting of concentric layers of fabric whereby the outer layer may be removed when it is soiled and cleaning operations may be continued with successive concentric layers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning implement of concentric multi-layers in the general shape of a mitten whereby each successive outer layer may be removed as it becomes solied.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.